Um Dia de Frio
by Pequena Perola
Summary: A neve cobria a vila completamente. A maré de azar a seguia por todo lado. A sorte ria debochadamente. Mas, mesmo assim, nem estava tão frio mesmo. Primeira Kakashi&Kurenai do ano...


_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Um dia frio**_

Nos limites entre o país do Vento e o país do Fogo, quatro shinobis rumavam para sua vila. A herdeira do clã Hyuuga saltava pelas árvores. Próximo de sua colega, o jovem Aburame observava os companheiros que estavam localizados mais a frente. A jounnin responsável pela equipe seguia tranqüila e sorridente. Já o integrante que pertencia ao clã Inuzuka estava ansioso e corria rápido, sempre acompanhado por seu fiel cão. O time 8 havia sido encarregado de entregar um importante pergaminho ao Mizukage no País da Água. Após concluir a missão com êxito, eles avançavam ansiosos pelo descanso proporcionado por seus respectivos lares.

**- **Eu mal posso esperar para chegar em casa e dormir na minha cama macia. – Kiba exclamava alto. – Isso aí Akamaru. – Concordava com os latidos do pequeno cão. – Nem me fale. Mal posso esperar. – Pedia após ouvir o canino novamente. – Já chega Akamaru. Já estou com fome. – O Inuzuka reclamava com a mão na barriga.

Hinata e Kurenai olhavam intrigadas o diálogo entre um garoto e seu cachorro. A comunicação entre eles era estranha. Eficaz, mas esquisita.

**-** O que o Akamaru disse Kiba? – A jounnin perguntou curiosa.

- Ah! Sensei, a gente só estava falando da lasanha que a minha mãe faz. Não existe nada melhor. Não é Akamaru?

O animal latiu em resposta ao dono.

**-** Concordo com você. Mas nem vem pedir de carne. Dessa vez eu escolho o sabor.

Novos grunhidos protestaram fortemente.

- Não. Vai ser de queijo.

Os latidos de Akamaru tornaram-se um pouco mais forte ao contrariarem o Inuzuka.

-Queijo!

Rosnados furiosos discutiam com o moreno fervorosamente.

**-** QUEIJO! – Kiba gritava furioso por ter sua opinião contestada pelo melhor amigo.

Com exceção de Shino, o resto do time ria com a discussão dos dois. Era óbvio que aqueles dois eram muito unidos, menos quando se trata da escolha no sabor da lasanha da mamãe. Ao se aproximarem, eles percebem que a temperatura começava a cair drasticamente. Kiba somente reclama do frio que fazia por ali. Hinata encara o céu escuro. O Aburame, não comenta nada. Kurenai fica preocupada. Estavam já no país do Fogo, temperaturas baixas daquele jeito não eram normais. Será que era um genjutsu? Pouco provável. Era especialista nessa técnica. Teria reconhecido. As probabilidades de ser um fenômeno natural também eram muito baixas. Como não localizava nenhuma presença estranha, seguiram com o percurso.

**-** Que droga. Assim eu vou ficar resfriado. – O herdeiro Inuzuka reclamava.

Kiba olhou o canino que latia animado.

**-** Boa idéia Akamaru!

O cão erguia a cabeça e fechava os olhos enquanto tornava a latir.

**-** Não seja convencido. – Repreendia o mascote. - Vai ser de queijo. – Completou sorridente e ansioso.

Akamaru, discordando da idéia, latia.

**-** Não existe fundi de carne. – Alegou para o cachorro. - Existe sensei? – Perguntou para a mestra após perceber que não tinha total certeza do fato.

**-** Não que eu saiba. – Kurenai respondeu surpresa por descobrir qual era o motivo da nova discussão.

Entretanto, nenhuma das resposta foi suficiente para aquietar a mente do canino que voltava a latir.

**- **Você já está passando dos limites Akamaru. Minha mãe não vai criar nada. – Falou irritado pela prepotência do amigo peludo.

O cão ninja não cederia tão facilmente a nenhum desafio, nem mesmo a seu dono.

**-** Deixa de ser chato. Você sempre gostou de fundi de queijo. – O Inuzuka ainda tentava convencer o cachorro a aceitar o sabor do prato escolhido, entretanto, as latidas seguintes revelaram que não seria tão simples. **-** Como pode enjoar? É o melhor fundi de toda Konoha.

Akamaru grunhiu em resposta ao comentário do dono.

**-** Ok. Você venceu. Mas não vai ser de carne. Que tal... – Refletia olhando para cima enquanto o cão olhava para baixo a procura da resposta para a frase incompleta.

**- **CHOCOLATE! – Kiba gritou ao mesmo tempo em que Akamaru latia alto, ambos se olhando sorridentes.

Eles começaram a rir satisfeitos por terem encontrado a solução para o impasse que vivenciavam. As garotas não prestavam atenção neles. Ambas procuravam por inimigos que pudessem estar seguindo-os. Shino se comportava como sempre. Sério, distante e impassível.

Eles finalmente chegaram à Vila Oculta da Folha. Lar doce lar, pensava cada um deles. Porém, aquela não era a imagem que tinham quando saíram para a missão. Ficaram fora por somente cinco dias. Entretanto a vila parecia outra. Quando saíram, estava no meio do verão. Árvores floridas. Pássaros por todo lado. Agora, no entanto, um véu branco foi estendido por cima de todas as casas. As ruas cobertas por tapetes brancos. O cenário lembrava uma linda imagem de natal. A neve era abundante. Não importava para que lado se olhasse. O problema, é que não nevava em Konoha há 127 anos! O time encarava as crianças correndo e brincando de guerra de bola de neve. Alguns bonecos de neve estavam espalhados. Obviamente a situação não era recente.

**-** O-o-o que acon-te-ce-u a-qui-i-i?

Kiba não conseguia falar direito devido o frio que sentia. O País da Água podia ser um lugar frio, mas nem lá a temperatura estava tão baixa. Hinata se abraçava em uma tentativa falha de se aquecer. Kurenai tremia e possuía os lábios roxos, mas caminhava com pose e atenta a tudo. Shino, bem, este andava como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- He-y-y Shi-no! Vo-vo-cê não essstá co-com fri-frio? – O Inuzuka perguntou ao companheiro enquanto Akamaru se aproximava dele em busca de calor.

**- **Sim. – Foi a resposta simples e direta do Aburame.

**-** Vocês devem ir para casa antes que fiquem doentes. Vou entregar o relatório ao Hokage e descobrir o que aconteceu aqui. – Kurenai avisou ao time que a obedeceu prontamente.

Nenhum deles ousou questionar a mestre dos genjutsus. Agradeceram, despediram-se e no momento seguinte tinham desaparecido. A jounnin avançava o mais rápido que conseguiu para a própria casa no extremo oeste da grande vila. Antes de falar com o Sandaime, colocaria um casaco. O frio era imperdoável. A alegria quando viu o lar não podia ser descrita. Em alguns passos alcançou o objetivo. Entrou e foi direto tomar um banho quente. Não se demorou muito, afinal, era uma ninja responsável e seu trabalho ainda não havia sido concluído. Faltava entregar o bendito relatório. Enrolou-se na toalha e saiu. Uma das vantagens de morar sozinha era a de não ter que se preocupar com a roupa a ser usada. Passou pela cozinha rumo à lavanderia carregando a mochila que levou consigo e as roupas que há pouco tempo vestia. Jogou todas as vestimentas na máquina de lavar e ligou-a. Parou na cozinha e aproveitou para ligar a cafeteira. Quando voltasse, um café quentinho faria maravilhas. Um vento frio passou e fez com que se arrepiasse. Correu até o corredor e fechou a porta do banheiro. O frio, no entanto ainda entrava por algum lugar. Tremendo novamente, resolveu se vestir. Abriu a porta do quarto e...

**- **Não acredito. Isso só pode ser brincadeira. Não é possível. Como posso ser tão tapada. Que ódio. – Repreendia-se ferozmente.

Ela olhava para o armário que estava com as portas abertas, tal como havia deixado. A janela, exatamente igual, aberta. E as roupas, assim como a cama e o resto do quarto, cobertas pela neve. Tudo molhado. O que faria? Não tinha o que vestir. Por que não aprendia e fechava a janela antes de sair em missão? Simples. A vila era segura. Ninguém iria invadir seu quarto. E estavam no verão! O que estaria acontecendo com o clima afinal de contas?

**-** Bem. Pelo menos ainda tenho meu aquecedor. – Refletiu tentando se animar.

A jounnin se aproximou do velho aparelho que não era ligado há alguns anos. Mexeu um pouco nele e o ligou. Pouco depois notou um leve cheiro de queimado. Logo o aparelho começou a soltar fumaça. Um barulho estrondoso e silêncio. Parou. Parou com o cheiro, com a fumaça, com o barulho e com o calor.

**-** Isso não está acontecendo. – Falou incrédula.

Ela correu para a lavanderia. Com um pouco de sorte teria alguma roupa seca. E realmente tinha. Alguns vestidos extremamente curtos e obviamente feitos para serem usados em dias quentes. O que não era o caso. Mas, como não tinha escolha, vestiu um deles. Muito bonito. Contudo inadequado.

**- **Céus. Estou com vontade de ir para Suna. – Pensou a jovem jounnin em voz alta.

Ao olhar para o lado viu a máquina realizando o ciclo de lavagem. Lembrou também que não tinha secadora. Se os próximos dias fossem assim aquelas peças não secariam nunca. Bem, correria até o Hokage e entregaria o relatório. Depois, veria alguém que pudesse concertar o aquecedor e talvez até comprasse uma máquina de secar.

**-** Atchim!

Mas antes, um remédio para gripe.

**-** Meu dia não podia ser melhor. – Pensou após analisar todos os ocorridos.

Ela pegou a pequena caixinha usada para armazenar remédios, bandagens e qualquer coisa que precisasse. Gostava de manter um estoque sempre renovado. Não queria precisar de algo e na última hora perceber que não tinha. O que agora acontecia.

**-** Por que eu não tenho remédio para gripe? – Perguntou para o nada e logo depois respondeu ao próprio inquérito. - Ah! É mesmo. Eu nunca fiquei gripada. Atchim. Que beleza.

Antes de sair da cozinha notou que a cafeteira também tinha parado de funcionar. Estranhando o fato, ela foi tentar descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Não podia estar com tanto azar assim. Porém estava. Por algum motivo que ela desconhecia, tinha ligado o eletrodoméstico de 110V em uma tomada de 220V. Resultado: tchauzinho café.

**-** Tenho que achar alguém para arrumar isso. – Acrescentou o concerto do aparelho a lista de tarefas. - Mas, ainda não desisti do meu café. Atchim! Farei da maneira tradicional. Água esquentada no fogão. Fica até mais gostoso. – Kurenai tentava enxergar o lado positivo da situação, uma tarefa bem complicada para o momento.

Enquanto saia da cozinha para começar as inúmeras tarefas que adquiriu percebeu um bilhete pendurado na geladeira. Era a letra dela. O que não deveria esquecer?

**-** Comprar gás... – Leu o bilhete em voz alta.

O silêncio reinou. Ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar. O destino estava brincando com ela. Era a única explicação. O que tinha para fazer mesmo? Levar o relatório para o Hokage, achar alguém para concertar o aquecedor e a cafeteira, comprar uma secadora de roupas, comprar gás, limpar o quarto, descobrir o que aconteceu com a vila e fazer tudo isso com um micro-vestido e uma temperatura abaixo de zero. Não seria nada divertido.

**-** Atchim...

Muito menos quando se está espirrando o tempo todo, de nariz vermelho e, colocou a mão na testa enquanto abaixava a cabeça desanimada, com febre. Maravilhoso. Se não tivesse que entregar o relatório e se a cama não estivesse em baixo de alguns quilos de neve, estaria agora em baixo das cobertas. Mas, não era esse o caso. Sendo assim, se armou de toda a coragem que possuía e saiu. Quando mais rápido fizesse tudo, mais cedo estaria em casa.

Saiu de casa. O vento frio atingiu-lhe o rosto fazendo-a estremecer. O rosto vermelho e os lábios roxos. Não podiam dizer que estava bonita. Mas, com aquele clima, não podiam dizer nada. Rumou para a sala do Sandaime que ficava exatamente no centro de Konoha. Terminaria de uma vez a missão. Tremia descontroladamente. Mas caminhava de cabeça erguida. Era muito orgulhosa. Não era um friozinho que a faria se encolher. Um montante de neve caiu dos galhos da árvore pela qual passava atingindo-lhe a cabeça. Encolheu-se. Aparentemente, não fazia só um friozinho. Retirou a neve de si rápido. Continuou o caminho. Se não fosse a expressão, os arrepios visíveis, e o bater de dentes, quem a olhasse não saberia que estava congelando. Ela nunca tinha demorado tanto para chegar ao escritório do Hokage. Suas pernas mal se mexiam. A vida, no entanto, podia ser ainda mais cruel.

**-** Como assim ele não está? – Perguntou para o shinobi a frente do prédio do Hokage.

**-** Ele está em Suna conversando os termos da aliança com o Kazekage. – Genma informou simplesmente com a voz carregada de cansaço e tédio.

**-** E o meu relatório?- Questionou ainda sem acreditar na situação.

**-** Todos os relatórios devem ser entregues quando ele retornar. – Foi a resposta do shinobi.

**-** Eu não acredito. Atravessei a vila de graça?

**- **Sinto muito. Agora, se me permite, tenho trabalho a fazer. Com licença. – O ninja se despediu já de costas e partia para seus afazeres.

A jounnin dos genjutsus não podia acreditar. O que tinha feito para merecer tudo isso? Bem, primeiro item da lista: entregar o maldito relatório, adiado. Por que o Sandaime teve que ir agora? Por que não ficou congelando como o resto de Konoha? Um capitão sempre afunda com o seu navio e não foge para um lugar quente, com altas temperaturas, um lindo sol, sem neve, sem roupas de inverno que ela nem mesmo usava...

**-** Kuso! Esqueci de perguntar o que aconteceu aqui... – pensava ao perceber a oportunidade perdida.

Sem muitas opções, seguiu até uma pequena lojinha no lado leste da vila. Pelo que lembrava os irmãos, donos do lugar, concertavam de tudo. Correu o máximo que suas pernas agüentavam que, apesar de ser uma shinobi, não era muito. Precisava falar com eles. Queria seu aquecedor e sua cafeteira. A ansiedade lhe dava forças para continuar. Ao avistar o lugar, seu coração bateu mais forte. Entrou correndo aparentando ser uma adolescente apaixonada. Tocou a campainha em cima do balcão e esperou. Logo um senhor de idade avançada apareceu.

**-** Em que posso ajudá-la minha pequena? – O atendente perguntou simpático.

**-** Olá. Gostaria de saber quanto custaria para concertar um aquecedor e uma cafeteira e para quando ficaria pronto. – Perguntou ansiosa.

**- **Minha pequena. No momento não estamos arrumando esse tipo de coisa. – O homem tentou ser o mais simpático possível para dar a triste noticia.

**-** Por que não? – Kurenais desanimava perante os desafios que não paravam de aparecer.

**-** A neve invadiu a oficina. Os equipamentos estão todos estragados. A previsão é de que estejam prontos em dois meses. – Um dos irmãos informou profissionalmente a situação para a jounnin.

Todo o profissionalismo e simpatia dele, no entanto, não foram o suficiente para impedir que Kurenai gritasse incrédula: DOIS MESES?

**-** Fique calma. Em apenas 60 dias você pode trazer os dois que lhe daremos um desconto. – Ele tentava acalmá-la inutilmente.

**-** Obrigada. – Agradeceu completamente desanimada.

A mulher saiu com lágrimas nos olhos. Não conseguia acreditar na sua onda de azar. Tarefa dois da lista: adiado. O que ela precisa fazer para as coisas começarem a darem certo. Era uma boa ninja, se arriscava pela vila. Era uma boa sensei, ensinava tudo o que sabia para seus alunos. E era também uma boa amiga, sempre disposta a tudo por aqueles que lhe eram especiais. Então por que isso tudo estava acontecendo com ela. Passou a mão no rosto para limpar as lágrimas e resolveu cumprir a terceira tarefa da lista: comprar uma secadora. Se tivesse roupas secas, conseguiria sobreviver a esta difícil aprovação imposta pelo destino. Dirigiu-se para o norte. Naquela direção estava o único lugar que tinha o que procurava. Por algum motivo não se impressionou com a placa pendurada na frente da loja que dizia: "Estamos em reforma para melhor atendê-lo. Reinauguração em 5 meses."

**-** "Para melhor atendê-lo"? – Repetiu em voz alta o que lera a pouco no cartaz. - Eu seria muito bem atendida se estivesse aberto.

Objetivo 3: adiado. Não havia espaço nem para o desespero. A situação era tão cômica que ela só sabia ser real pelo nariz congestionado que a incomodava.

**-** Atchim. Bem, vamos comprar o gás. Pelo menos terei um pouco de... Atchim... calor na casa.

Kurenai correu para o centro novamente. O lugar estava aberto. Será que a sorte estava lhe sorrindo?

**- **Boa tarde. – Cumprimentou sorridente ao atendente. - Gostaria de comprar um gás.

**-** Com prazer senhora. Vai pagar em dinheiro?

**-** Sim. Aqui está. – A jounnin sorria com a facilidade em que estava conseguindo cumprir o quarto objetivo. Finalmente, ela pensou, algo estava dando completamente certo.

**-** Aqui está o recibo. A entrega será em 4 dias.

**-** Certo... – Agradeceu antes de analisar a informação. - Como?

**-** Quatro dias. – O vendedor repetiu a data calmamente.

**-** Por quê? – A morena perguntou incrédula.

**- **A neve cobriu o depósito bloqueando a porta. Terminaremos de escavar em dois dias. – Ele começou a explicar pacientemente.

**- **E os outros dois dias? – Entretanto ela o interrompeu desesperada.

**-** Temos uma lista de espera. Você é a número 37. Faremos o possível para cumprir o prazo. Mas pode atrasar.

Realmente, a sorte estava rindo para ela. Gargalhando com a desgraça que atingia a ninja. Ria de maneira irônica. Segurar as lágrimas era cada vez mais difícil. O frio castigava-lhe o corpo. Faltavam-lhe roupas. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Tinha que arrumar o quarto e nem tinha descoberto o que aconteceu para aquela terrível situação. Saiu do posto. Não sabia para onde ir. Repentinamente, uma luz iluminou sua vida. Iria à loja de roupas. Não tinha muito dinheiro consigo, mas pelo menos levaria um casaco. Depois voltaria para pegar o que necessitava. Saiu para a última região que ainda não tinha visto aquele dia: o sul. Normalmente mais frio do que o resto de Konoha, nesse dia em especial, era horrível. Mas a maior loja de roupas da vila estava lá. E, por sinal, a única. Uma dúvida surgiu em sua mente. Como a maior vila oculta do País do Fogo tinha apenas uma loja de roupas? Para algumas coisas nunca encontraria a resposta.

**-** Olá. Em que posso ajudá-la? – A vendedora a recebeu logo que entrou no local.

**- **O que vocês têm de casacos? – Perguntou sem demonstrar muito animo e já esperando uma resposta negativa.

**-** Sinto muito, mas roupas de inverno estão em...

**- **Deixe-me adivinhar. Em falta!?

**-** Exatamente. Depois da nevasca, todos vieram e limparam os estoques da loja. Estamos sem nada.

**-** Por que isso não me surpreende? – Ela estava certa em não se empolgar demais. - Bem, obrigada.

**-** Eu que agradeço. Desculpe não ter o que precisa. Volte sempre.

A kunoichi saia do ambiente sem esperanças. A vida queria brincar com ela. Já percebeu isso. Iria para casa e daria um jeito. Lamentava não ter comprado um microondas antes de sair para a missão. Seria muito útil agora. Rumava para o cubo de gelo que chamava de lar. Andou por toda a vila e não conseguiu cumprir nenhum dos objetivos. Não estava com sorte. Já tinha desistido. Não sabia como ainda não chorava. Era horrível a sensação.

Andando em sentido oposto, um shinobi se aproximava dela sem que percebesse. Ele aparentava estar distraído com sua leitura nada educativa. Casaco grosso e quente sobre os ombros, uma máscara cobrindo o belo rosto e o olho esquerdo coberto. Ele era a encarnação do mistério. Ninguém sabia muito sobre ele. Mas todos tinham plena confiança em suas habilidades.

**-** Kurenai? O que houve? – Kakashi perguntou parando a poucos passos da mulher.

**-** Nada... – Ela respondeu parada e sem fitá-lo.

**-** Tudo bem então.

Ele ficou quieto a olhando nos olhos. Sabia que ela queria falar alguma coisa. Pela maneira como estava vestida, pela cor do rosto e das bochechas, as lágrimas... Ela tinha muita coisa para contar. E ele tinha paciência e tempo para socorrer a bela jounnin.

**-** Pode falar. – O copynin a incentivou após alguns segundos. Ele precisa tirá-la daquele vento frio o mais rapidamente possível, antes que ela ficasse gravemente doente.

**-** Tudo deu errado. Estou gripada. Esqueci a janela do meu quarto aberta. Minha casa está tomada pela neve. Minhas roupas estão todas molhadas. Meu aquecedor quebrou. Minha cafeteira queimou. Acabou o gás. Eles só vão entregar em 4 dias. O Hokage esta viajando. Não pude comprar uma secadora. A loja de roupas esta vazia... – Kurenai não conseguia parar de falar.

**-** Tentou a que tem perto daqueles irmãos que concertam tudo?

**-** Tem uma lá? – Ela mirava o Hatake chocada.

**- **Sim. Menor que a do sul, mas bem equipada e meio desconhecida. – Kakashi informou.

Kurenai ficou em silêncio, os olhos vermelhos fixos no jounnin e a vontade de chorar a consumindo. Estava com o olhar perdido. Não o estava vendo. A raiva crescia em seu interior. Podia ter comprado um casaco lá e não teria sofrido tanto com aquele frio miserável. O ninja copiador se aproximou dela após guardar seu valioso livro no bolso. Retirou o pesado casaco e colocou nos ombros dela, protegendo-a. Ela aparentemente despertou. Olhou-o intrigada. Ele passou a mão pelas costas dela e a puxou consigo na direção que vinha.

**-** Vamos. Você deve estar querendo um chá quente.

**-** Obrigada. – Agradeceu com a voz fraca e, antes que se esquecesse, resolveu perguntar o que acontecera com a vila enquanto permaneceu fora. - O que aconteceu aqui?

**-** Um grupo de ninjas estava rondando a vila. Meu time foi interceptá-lo.

**-** E qual a relação com a neve? – A jounnin tentava entender, contudo seu cérebro aparentava estar mais lento devido ao frio que sentia.

**-** Um dos inimigos usou um ataque do elemento neve. Eu revidei com o mesmo golpe usando meu sharingan. O problema é que o Sasuke fez a mesma coisa. Mais o golpe do Naruto que era do elemento vento...

**-** Só podia ser...

**-** O time quase foi morto pela Sakura. Minha aluna estava furiosa. – Kakashi ria ao lembrar da expressão da Haruno coberta pela neve.

Um vento bateu contra o rosto deles fazendo com que parassem de rir. Kurenai se encolheu. Apesar do casaco, ainda sentia frio. Kakashi a abraçou pelos ombros, protegendo-a. Ela o olhou de canto. Ele era bonito, forte e atencioso. Como podia não notar? Chegaram a casa dele, somente duas quadras distante da dela. Sentou-se no sofá de frente a lareira que estava acesa. Enquanto olhava o crepitar das chamas, esqueceu de tudo pelo qual havia passada. Kakashi retornou com uma xícara de chá quente e um cobertor. Sentou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou. Passava as mãos com carinho pelos longos cabelos negros. Fazia de tudo para mantê-la aquecida. Não queria que ela piorasse da gripe. Kurenai esqueceu a neve que a seguiu o dia todo. Afinal de contas, nem estava tão frio assim.

.

_**Epílogo**_

.

A neve cobria tudo no país da água caracterizando o inverno. O cenário era surreal. Flores brancas espalhadas pelo pequeno jardim. A decoração toda em harmonia com o ambiente. Uma linda festa. A suave melodia anunciava a entrada da presença mais importante. Um casamento. Kurenai entrava usando um lindo vestido de mangas longas e branco. Kakashi a esperava no altar. Ambos sorriam. Ela ainda não perdeu a mania de esquecer as janelas abertas, mas agora não se preocupava com isso. Em pouco tempo teria um belo marido que a aqueceria caso isso acontecesse novamente.

* * *

Olá meus lindos amiguinhos.

Gostaram da fic?

A Kurenai sofreu nesse dia. Essa one tinha sido bolada para um concurso que agora nem me lembro qual era, enfim ela não ganhou de qualquer jeito. Contudo, eu gostei dela e resolvi deixá-la postada.

Beijos

Pérola


End file.
